Katswell and Hemphi: BFF: Best Female Friends
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: This is a story about me, Teona Hemphi and Kitty Katswell had first met in a hotel room, and also by the way, she and I are really great friends, but until then we became roommates. I meant we felt like we're having a compassion and we're a very attraction to each other. We are almost very best friends for right here from the beginning of the start.
1. The Cat and the Human

**Hello, TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78 is right here and I wanted to make sure that she and Katswell have met each other since last month of July 1, 2013, and by the way, she really wanted to have a common with her and also, mine's truly but nothing personal. This is me and I really want to tell a story about me and her. In my dream, it was beautiful, I was sleeping under the palm beds and then she woke up during this morning, and then suddenly, I just got up in a bright sunny morning and just made it here at the Petropolis, California. By when I was in the hotel room, I found myself that how did she got there. How did I get here and I was yawning and waking up in the California accent.**

**This is my Dream Story, alright, don't you get it? It's just not a real life. It's just a dream! I am having a dream about who voiced Kitty Katswell and Melinda Katswin is Grey DeLisle by me TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78  
**

**It's nothing personal anyway...enjoy this, I hope some of you like this.**

**This is the story of Me and Kitty Katswell have first met. This is my POV, stands for Point of View.**

Hello, and where the hell am I? How did I get here? Where do I belong here? Oh, hello there. Who's there?- Teona

Good Morning, sleepyhead, how was your rest? -Girl cat

Good Morning, well I am seeing that I was woke but I just felt like a nightmare to me. -Teona

That can be expected here, it is the reason why that someone got you here, dear. How did I, but it wasn't a dream. Wasn't it? What's your name? -Girl cat

[I have blue eyes, I was thinner, a black hair comes to my waist and then I was wearing a pink jacket and a pink shirt and some black pants, I had on some pink slipper boots. She asked me what's my name is]

My name? My name is Teona Hemphi. What's yours anyway? -Teona

My name is Melinda Katswin...the pink wig.-Melinda.

Melinda Katswin? How did you dress up, like are you real? -Teona

This is a wig, a blonde one. -Melinda

I know how it is, but you look like you're like someone else. I am looking for someone...Is this like a dream to me?- Teona

A dream well this is not even real world. But where, my sister? -Melinda

No, but who are you suppose to be? I'm like sleeping in the bed or somehow, Melinda, but by the way I have to get back to sleep. -Teona

Wait, I have something for you but don't say a word and don't peep out there while I am getting out the covers and try not to open your eyes just get under the covers, it's going to be a surprise. -Melinda

Okay fine, I won't say anything while I am sleeping. It feels so good and warm. -Teona

Good, I am going to change something real quick. -Melinda

~As I went right back to sleep by the she's still under the covers warmer but by the way, it was someone behind me and then she felt hands touching my side right here by her and feel its hair and then the girl cat talks and whisper in my ear and said and she change it back to normal~

Wake up sleepy...wake up sweetheart...guess who's under the cover?- Girl cat

What? Ah, ah! Oh my God, am I awake? -Teona

Shhhh. You are awake by now... -Girl cat

Who are you, I thought you were Melinda. -Teona

I woke up and I had look at the cat, she has wide, green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears, and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. She has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, she has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers. But I thought she was human.

I know, but I pretended for a second and now...my name is Kitty Katswell. -Kitty

Kitty Katswell. Hi nice to meet you, I'm Teona. -Teona

Teona, huh? -Kitty

Yes, it is, that's my name. -Teona

Okay Teona, welcome to our city. Called Petropolis, CA. -Kitty

Oh my God, I love California! -Teona

I know right? California is really cool! -Kitty

What do you do at Petropolis? -Teona

We have becoming agents on T.U.F.F. called Turbo Undercover Fighting Force.

Turbo Undercover Fighting Force? That's cool! -Teona

It has when the chief order us to do and stop the crime! -Kitty

Fighting bad guys are really the Diabolical Order of Mayhem cool but evil and so cruel! -Teona

I know right? So...how did you get here, Teona? -Kitty

From my dream world. -Teona

Okay, so that's why you said you slept in here in a hotel room huh? -Kitty

Yes I have, Kitty, but by the way, I think you are a good heart kind. Say, are you a human or an animal? -Teona.

Awwwwww, you have really have good, kindness, sweet and tenderness heart, princess. But yes, I am a cat. ~kisses on face~ -Kitty

Okay, I thought you were a human by the way it looks like. So, my dream world is about meeting you in a hotel room. Do you want to what? -Teona

No I am not a human, I'm a cat. What to what? -Kitty

You said that are you going to try sneak up on me like that? Just don't try to sneak up on me like that, alright? -Teona

Alright. I promise not to sneak up on you.

Alright. -Teona

Teona? -Kitty

What? -Teona

Can you lie back down on the bed for awhile? -Kitty

Why? -Teona

Because...I just want to see something. -Kitty

Okay, but I just want to get up. -Teona

Just turn around for a sec ok? -Kitty

Okay. -Kitty

~Kitty crawls under the covers and then and cuddling me and purring on rubbed me with her head and purr and suddenly she's still sleeping and I'm not scared until then I touch the cat and rubbed on me and then she started meowing and purring and then I woke up and surprise her~

What are you doing, Kitty? -Teona

I am sleeping by you...-Kitty

~By the way I turned around to see who it is but then, it was her hands touching and wrap her arms around my waist~

~sighs~ -Teona

Sweetie, I'm here for...you... -Kitty

Well, I'm just gonna to get up. -Teona

To do what? -Kitty

I don't know, I just don't wanna sleep all day. -Teona

Okay, I understand that you don't sleep all day long, even sometimes or nothing personal. -Kitty

I'll help you up- -Kitty

No no, I got it. What are you going to do? -Teona

I have work for like tomorrow morning, but you can come with me to work if you want to. -Kitty

Well, I'll probably can come to work with you eventually, but most likely, I'm kinda definitely want to get to know you as well. -Teona

Really, you want to get to know me as well until then, I'm kinda liking you as well. -Kitty

Really, I am starting to like you most likely. -Teona

Say, do you want to go out with me? -Kitty

Really? -Teona

Yes, really. -Kitty

Why? -Teona

Because I might as well at least want to take you out with me. -Kitty

Okay! Sounds cool! I didn't like getting up on mornings sometimes. -Teona

I like getting up on early mornings, I just love the mornings! -Kitty

Me too, I love the mornings too! -Teona

Come on, we got get up right away. Because I do not want to be late for work or you. -Kitty

Okay then, can you just let me come with you. -Teona

I was standing there by the door and then Kitty call out to me.

Come sit by me. -Kitty

Okay then. -Teona

Wanna come to my apartment? -Kitty

Sure. Why not? -Teona

Okay...I'll show you where my apartment is I lived there all by myself. -Kitty

You have someone with you, like a roommate? -Teona

No, I don't have a roommate. Do you? -Kitty

No I don't have one, Kit. -Teona

So...do you want me to become your roommate? -Kitty

Do I want you to become my roommate? -Teona

You just asked that question didn't you, Tree? -Kitty

Yes I did, You should come live with me if you want to. -Teona

Okay then, but don't say that I didn't want to. -Kitty

I really don't like living here alone by myself because I am scared that someone's gonna hurt me. -Teona

Don't worry about that, sweetie, it'll be just fine. -Kitty

I know but nothing to worry about that. -Teona

Do you want me to walk with you? -Kitty

Of course, but we can we can walk together. -Teona

Wanna grab my arm silly? -Kitty

Okay, I love to take your arm and walk with you like we're sisters. -Teona

Awwwwwwww, that's so sweet, sweetheart. Come on. -Kitty

Ready, Kitty? -Teona

Ready. But what about the rest of your clothes? -Kitty

I think I might put them up here, so I might as well can get them out and bring them out here to your apartment. -Teona

[As I got up and then Kitty got up too. Kitty and I walk slowly and she was purring on me as we walk out of the hotel room]

T.U.F.F POV

[At the T.U.F.F HQ is being held in while the Chief was still be able if they might have work tomorrow or not]

Where is Agent Kitty Katswell? I wonder where she is, somewhere else. We have work tomorrow. -The Chief

I-I-I don't know where she is, but she's somewhere maybe her apartment. -Keswick

But she should be here like almost hours ago. I wonder where she was. -The Chief

[At the hotel room, the manager asked us where are my clothes but then I got some of it and put it in Kitty's case, but then I had to go back up there and get the rest of it.]

Uh, hello. -Hotel Manager.

Hi. -Teona

Where are you going? And where's the rest of your clothes? -Hotel Manager

There still up here in my hotel room. -Teona

Can you go back and get them because you cannot leave without bringing the rest of your clothes. -Hotel Manager

Of course, no matter in no time. -Teona

Let's just go back and get them. -Kitty

Right on time. Let's just go get them. -Teona

[As we went back up to the hotel room but our Hotel Room is number 202 on the left then I have to get them and put it in Kitty's suitcases, it's just two in a row]

You said you're putting your clothes in my suitcase and other one? -Kitty

Yeah I am pretty sure that I got everything that I needed. -Teona

Well even though you can move in my apartment if you want to. -Kitty

Definitely also that I really want to have fun with you eventually, and anyway, because I do not want to leave my clothes behind. -Teona

That's okay, Teona, most of the people even leaving their clothes behind and then I wish I never leave my clothes behind. -Kitty

Me neither, Kitty, I would never leave my clothes behind. What are you doing? -Teona

I'm calling someone to pick us up and take us to my apartment. -Kitty

Okay then, I'll be right here with you and no time. -Teona

Awwwwww, that's so nice but still I like you in my heart. -Kitty

Thank you, Kitty, I would really appreciate that for me and also as you. -Teona

[Dialing Number] Hold on. -Kitty

[My Point of View] [Talking in my head] I shook my head and then I sat on the bed and then while Kitty's calling someone to come pick us up and then I sat quietly and don't say a word, believe in me or I should say is but nothing personality eventually I was awaken up for this morning. Anyway, Kitty is such nice cat but her personalites, she gets very angry at some people if they come mess with me or her, if they come mess with me, I would say something nasty to them and then "Get Away From Me!" I mean it. -Teona

Hello, it's someone there, well I have my new friend here and then she says she wants me to bring her stuff at my apartment. Yeah but here she is...well I guess it would be someone else, is that your sister, Teona? -Kitty

[I thought it was someone else but maybe then, it was my sister who can do something nice for me and then she started handing me the phone]

Yes, Kitty, this is my sister, she's on the phone. Let me talk to her. Hello? Hi, Kanoha, yes, where are you know? You're at the Petropolis Hotel by the elevator. Okay, meet us up at the hotel room okay. The hotel room is 202 on the right come to the right not to the left right there by 201 thanks, love you. She says she's on up there now. -Teona

Finally, my sister is on her way for now on well and by the way, in 10 minutes from now on she came here on time but she was early and then she just gave me a hug and says.

Teona? -Kanoha

Kanoha? Oh My God it is you! ~Laughs~ It's so good to see you! -Teona

It has too, It's been a long time ever since you were little and I was too, so it's good to see each other again. -Kanoha

Kitty Katswell, this is my big sister, Kanoha. -Teona

I see you didn't know you had a big sister and then by the way you didn't even tell me! Oh and nice to meet you, Kanoha. I'm Kitty. Kitty Katswell. -Kitty

I'm Kanoha. -Kanoha

Yeah...Kanoha. -Kitty

So is that your friend or pal, Teona? -Kanoha

Yes it is my friend and pal. -Teona

So, are you two ready? You got all your stuff packed in her suitcase? -Kanoha

Yes I got everything ready for her. -Kitty

I have my astma machine with me. Wait, I don't have it with me, oh yes I do, no I don't, yes I do have it with me. -Teona

Okay, you got everything ready, Teona. -Kitty

Yes I am, Kitty. You got the rest of my clothes. -Teona

I got them right here in my suitcases, the two suitcases. -Kitty

That's good, okay I'm ready. -Teona

Come on, Teona, I'll take you over Kitty's apartment. -Kanoha

Alright, let's just go then. -Teona

[My Point of View] Kitty and Kanoha and I had walk right out of the hotel room and then we had went inside the elevator and we went on down the stairs. We had exit the lobby room by the front door and then had we stand straight and we had walk out of here and the Hotel Manager told us to thank me for getting the rest of my clothes because I don't wanna leave them behind and ended up losing them. As we got on my sister's car, I sat up in the front with sister, and Kitty sits in the back but she says "I wanna sit in the front" and also "I want to sit in the front too because that's my sister. As we drove along 4 miles away. It is a warm breeze outside today and it is not too hot and it is not too cold, but finally we got into the warm cool breeze outside for like miles away.

**Well, I guess this is exactly my Point of View but until then this is the first chapter I think I might as well work it out. According to my first one the only thing I have is, Kitty Katswell and also me, Teona Hemphi. Hope you guys review it**


	2. Two New Roommates

**Hello, TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78 is right here and I apologize This is me and I really want to tell a story about me and her.**

**Hi, my name is Teona and I just wanted to make this new chapter how me and Kitty on into this new roommate scene check it out!  
**

**Enjoy this, I hope some of you like this.**

**This is the story of Me and Kitty Katswell have first met. This is my POV, stands for Point of View.**

**Last time...**

**[My Point of View] Kitty and Kanoha and I had walk right out of the hotel room and then we had went inside the elevator and we went on down the stairs. We had exit the lobby room by the front door and then had we stand straight and we had walk out of here and the Hotel Manager told us to thank me for getting the rest of my clothes because I don't wanna leave them behind and ended up losing them. As we got on my sister's car, I sat up in the front with sister, and Kitty sits in the back but she says "I wanna sit in the front" and also "I want to sit in the front too because that's my sister. As we drove along 4 miles away. It is a warm breeze outside today and it is not too hot and it is not too cold, but finally we got into the warm cool breeze outside for like miles away.**

When my sister dropped Me and Kitty to her apartment then she went inside and then she help me to get my stuff out of her car and took it in her house so like it was it was not too hot out there.

Kanoha, did you help me to put my things inside her house? -Me

Here it is, I've already put your things in here but can you put the rest of your stuff in her house? -Kanoha

Of course I will put it in her house. Believe me, I've already got everything set. Kitty? -Me

Yes, sweetie? -Kitty

What about you? Do you want to help me out? -Me

Of course I can help you out, but still you can come on and put the things into my living room. -Kitty

Okay then. -Me

[My Point of View] After I put my things into Kitty's living room maybe if I have to be honest and obviously could be sincerely and be sternly. When I sat my things down but I suggested that where Kitty wants me to put my stuff at so I asked her nicely.

Kitty, where do you want me to put my things? -Me

You can either put my things but I also have an extra room for you to sleep in. I have two bedrooms for you to sleep in or if you can sleep with me if you want to. -Kitty

Okay then, I guess I have to put my room into the second one. -Me

[My Point of View] When I walk down there to put my stuff into the second room and when I open the bedroom door and then it was a bed right here a queen soft bed and secondly, there was a big mirror and there was a bathroom right here and also there was a nice warm room in here and I felt like I was excited to have a new roommate of my own but still I am scared to live by myself for now then, but I am happy that I am **not** living here all by myself. Never Ever! But Kitty call out to me and said that it was time for my sister to go but she can just stay here for a little bit. I let out of chuckling.

Yes. Thank you, Kanoha, thank you for coming to get us out of that hotel. Thank you very much! -Me As I gave her a hug

You're absolutely welcome, Teona, my little sister. -Kanoha

I really appreciate my big sis, I really appreciated for coming to get me and Kitty and bring me into her apartment room. -Me

Awwwwwwww. That's so sweet of you two sisters, I wish my sister was here. -Kitty

Listen, if you need help from me if someone is bothering you, I'll be on my way over there. If someone is bothering Kitty, call me if you need me or text me if you need me. -Kanoha

I can count on you for free and you can count on me for anytime too. -Me

I get it, I get it right then. I love you. -Kanoha

I love you too, do you mind if you stay here for a bit? -Me

Of course not, but not right now but later soon enough, okay? -Kanoha

If anybody mess with me I'll hurt them or call the police if they mess with my pal. Oh and by the way, Kanoha, it's nice meeting you and I hope you'll be able to see me again soon enough. -Kitty

Nice meeting you too, and my sister says that I am nice helper. -Kanoha

Awwwwwwwwwwww. -Me as I let out of small chuckle

Bye, Teona. See you later. -Kanoha

Bye, Kanoha, but I don't want to say goodbye though, I'll just say see you soon. -Me

Okay then, see you soon. -Kanoha

As I wave goodbye at her and she wave me back and then I started letting out of small giggle but Kitty is smiling at me and said

Awwwwwwww, was that your sister? She's very sweet of you, Teona. -Kitty

She sure is, Kitty and you know what guess what it is now? -Me

What? -Kitty

~Whisper~ I'm just really wanted us to become roommates officially! -Me

Roommates? Am I your roommate for now? -Kitty

~Chuckles~ Of course you are my new roommate, Kitty! Because roomies are really really really fun around here for then! -Me

I know right? That means we both can have some girl time around here right now. -Kitty

Yea, girlfriend, we can! Because we are now best friends forever! -Me

Yea, Best Female Friends. Hug? -Kitty

Hug. -Teona

[My Point of View] When it comes to our friendship and then once it has for anything but after the unpacking is over for me, me and Kitty are wearing some clothes. Kitty has on a black shirt, and she was wearing some khaki mini shorts and also she had on some brown sandals that she was wearing in there. But most of the time of anyways, we became for like new best friends forever even like the episode of T.U.F.F Puppy "Purr-fect Partners" as she and Dudley became for partners for secret agents also though she and I are made in lot in common.

[At the T.U.F.F tower the Chief was asking about where were Kitty was at home or must be taking a break for awhile. This is the Chief's Point of View. Dudley's Point of View or maybe everyone elses Point of View maybe.]

I wonder where is Kitty was, I think she had to take a break for while. When she'll be able to come back to work earlier or late for work. -The Chief

I guess she wants to take a break because I am starting to miss her. -Dudley

Dudley Puppy is the first had to be chasing the bones may have been excited him more than just chasing some bad guys, Dudley is definitely becoming a fully-fledged hero and now he gives all that he's got to keeping the streets of Petropolis crime-free. although he is still just a puppy, Dudley's got the heart of a pack of full-grown up dogs. By the way he has on black tee and I am starting to wonder that he has white body and black ears, also the blue eyes even the black nose but even though he thought it was but Keswick, Chief had starting to miss Kitty Katswell the day at work but the agents are still working there and even they want more income for like money. Also back to Dudley where he is looking a picture of Kitty and the sign says "Purrfect Partners".

May-may be she was the only thing that she loved you more and more, Dudley, because you have a crush on her. -Keswick

No I do not have a crush on her, Keswick! She's not even my girlfriend, we're just partners the day we just met. -Dudley

Dudley kept staring at picture of Kitty as he still holding it but until then even often no matter how sad he is but he hope sure that his partner cat will be fine but I guess she'll come back to work one day or not. Meanwhile back at my roommate, Kitty Katswell and then suddenly we also have a great time and she says that she wants to hang out with me some more, but I said yes to her but she still say yes that I could be her best friend forever, I had on some pink shirt, black shorts and I'm still wearing black knee socks to my legs and until then she turn on the T.V. and then we sit on the couch or maybe on the carpet watching it but still even then I started smiling at her and then by the way I sat down on the carpet and then I sat with my legs cross but Kitty slowly sit next to me and then suddenly she cuddle me with her head purring and I started to say something.

[Laughs] Kitty? -Me

Yes, sweetie. -Kitty

Why are you sleeping on my lap? -Me

Why am I sleeping on your lap? Because you're my friend remember you just you wanted to be. -Kitty

I am your friend but I am gonna keep saying that I am your friend. -Me

What you don't want to lay by you? -Kitty

What? -Me

Okay, if you don't want me to lay or sit by you thats fine, because you tried to hurt my feelings. -Kitty

Ok, okay! You can lay by me or sit by me if you want to but that's okay, I do not mind. -Me

Really? -Kitty

Yes, really. -Me

Ok then well let me sit by you or lay on your legs and meow. -Kitty as she started to meow

[Laughs] I love that! -Me as I started to meow

[Laughs] [Meows and Purrs] I love you... -Kitty as she put her hand on my shoulder and she had rested on my head

I'm starting to wonder and love heart is for everything that I had is you, Kitty, we need friends to share our thought, share our happiness and sadness in life...However, not all of us know what is a real friend? I'm like, how can you consider a person as your best friend? how you can express your friendship? -Me

[As Kitty sat up and then she look into her and say something]

You're right, Teona, I'm always going to love you forever and ever and I even think that you really want to say that you're my the one and only friend that I have, I love being around much as female human friends and animal friends for good life, then what can I have a good friend who is treating me nice and never been mean to me? -Kitty

Kitty, let me say this, if I was a good friend, this means I would treat you very nicely and do things for you also and maybe when it comes to consider for our new friendship. When a friends gets upset or angry this means I'll help you calm down and when I get upset or angry, I'll calm down myself too. No matter how expressions this was but when it comes down to it this means it doesn't really really matter than matter. Believe me, it is not all over. -Me

Teona, you're so right! I couldn't believe that you can do it for sure like also, if you were my best friend this means you can help me out on things for like any friendship and any love until then...- Kitty

Because you are my best friend and that's why I love you also! -Me

I love you too, baby! But this means...-Kitty before she hugs me

Remember what I just said? -Me

That we are roommates? -Kitty

Yes I just did say that I want us to become roommates forever and ever! -Me

By the way, let's go make something to eat right then! -Kitty

Kitty and I had started laughing maybe if we are having something to eat but I'm a little hungry right now Me and Kitty are setting the plates up and we got the crackers and the tuna fish had already opened up and as we got it ready we laughed before we started eating it, the tuna and the crackers and even something to drink like lemonade. And now we finally became new roommates! I'm really excited and happy for it! As my smiles grows on and on and on.

I get it like, I was more than like the tuna fish and some Ritz crackers are so delicious and I love it! -Me

By the way, I love Fish and Crackers because they're occasionally to my favorites and anchovies in a sandwich. -Kitty

Kitty, I really don't eat seafood stuff that it can make your face swell up because I have asthma. -Me

Oh you have asthma by the way. This means you're born with it. -Kitty

Yes, Kitty I was born with asthma and by the it can triggers you. -Me

I usually do not eating of meat sometime because I am smaller. -Kitty

You are smaller than I am because I don't eat meat that much. -Me

Me neither, no meat can no longer stay in well, honey, by the way... -Kitty

What? -Me

I'm just going to eat you up for lunch now. -Kitty

Oh -Laughs- oh-oh-oh no you're not going to eat me up, Kitty. -Me

I'm just playing with you for then. -Laughs- -Kitty

Alright, by the way you know what I am going to do. Is to play with you and funny. -Me

Play me and cuddle me if you want because I love you more and more. -Kitty

No I love you more and more and I just love you the most, girl. -Me

Hug me, kiss me then. -Kitty

Oh...- Me

Just joking. -Kitty

Now do you want to start laughing with me? -Me

Sure, why not. -Kitty

[My Point of View] [When I ask Kitty did she want to laugh with me but she said yes but then at T.U.F.F chief is starting to miss Kitty but also Dudley starting to miss her but he says he wants her to come back to T.U.F.F because he needs her well but soon, he'll hope he'll find someone new around here to work at T.U.F.F but don't worry Kitty will be able to go back to T.U.F.F as soon as she can.]

I miss Kitty so much I wonder when she is coming back to TUFF I hate to see her go. I miss you, Kitty believe me I love you more than I do. -Kiss- -Dudley

Kitty is so beautiful here at TUFF and by the way we don't want her to be late for work by the way. -Chief

She's probably at her apartment you know with someone else. -Cheif

[As the letter delivery message that Kitty was with someone now at her apartment.]

The message from Kitty Katswell.]

Dear TUFF, as you know that I have new roommate and domestic partnership with someone a human female who says that she wants me to be with her all this time, but now soon that I'll be able to work at TUFF as soon as I can but right now I need to spend some time alone right now before I come back to work but I am sure that Dudley will find someone new around here until I get back one day, but for then I'll bring my new partner here at TUFF to see you and then I'll see you all again. Sincerely, Kitty Katswell. -Kitty

Kitty Katswell has a domestic partner now that who wants to live with her forever and ever. Go ahead, Kitty. -Chief

By the way also she is one smart looking cat I ever loved. -Keswick

I know. It has been like in a while -Dudley

[At the morning of TUFF everything turns out unto one to another and eventually not even my days are going far, living with my new partner with Kitty Katswell is going to be fun and more exciting and I am so happy that I lived with her because we can both get to know each as well. Living together can be exciting and fun. However, it's important that you think through carefully the implications of living together as a couple.]

Moving on with a next chapter for now is to 3!

**tuffpuppy101 will take a look at it this chapter.**

**Well, I guess this is exactly my Point of View but until every chapter then this is the second chapter of my story and the next third chapter and I think I gonna work this out on the next one. Jerry Trainor is voiced Dudley Puppy because that was his favorite one. According to my first one the only thing I have is, Kitty Katswell and also me, Teona Hemphi. Hope you guys review it!**


	3. The First Girlfriend Date

**Hello, XxTwilightSparkleRainbowDashxX is right here and I apologize This is me and I really want to tell a story about me and her.**

**Hi, my name is Teona and I just wanted to make this new chapter how me and Kitty on into this new roommate scene check it out!  
**

**Enjoy this, I hope some of you would like this.**

**This is the story of Me and Kitty Katswell have first met. This is my POV, stands for Point of View.**

**Last time...**

**[My Point of View] When first I move in with my new partner, Kitty Katswell and then after I put my stuff in there, I thanked my sister for doing anything for me and then she gave me a hug and left, after that I put all of my stuff in the bedroom in Kitty's apartment, then at TUFF the people wants her to come back to work by the way they also miss her until then, Kitty and I have really fun together and I knew it's going to be awesome. Find out new for now.  
**

[Kitty and I are still playing with each other but until then, we got in the bed for like night at 11:00PM in the bedroom we finally going to sleep together for like nights in the bathroom when I came into the bedroom she came into the bedroom with me and slept with me in giant bed. I have on some red shirt and black boxer shorts to bed, and Kitty she have on some pink mini dress and her grey boxer shorts to bed anyway. I drift to sleep and I felt this softy pillow and rubbed it, also I heard Kitty meows and suddenly she crawled under the covers and purrs on me and cuddles me on the side of hips but then she lean on me and said to me sexy little things.]

Teona? -Kitty

Kitty? -Me

Can I lay beside your shoulders? -Kitty

Of course you can, Kitty. -Me

So...can I ask you something? -Kitty

Yes...[While I am sleep talking] -Me

Can I kiss you or hug you tight on the shoulders? -Kitty

Yes, Kitty. Why? -Me

Because you're my new best friend. You the one and only love person that I ever met. [Laughs] I'm just playing. -Kitty

[Sighs] I know though but I just love being around you, dearie cat. -Me

Awwwww, Te, that's so sweet of you. -Kitty

Okay, Kits. Fine I will. -Me

As I was about to say no but I said to her that I was gonna ask kiss her in the cheeks or the lips of kiss and hug her by the way. I wish I could be a secret lesbian but I wish I could not be one, I agree that we can be finally together forever just like more than friends.

Kitty, can I ask you something? -Me

Yes, dearie. You can ask me something. About what? -Kitty

Uh, you know that I want to have a secret for you but you know so. Can I kiss you or can I be your girlfriend? -Me

Girlfriend? Me, I thought you said you want to be friends with me so now that you want to become my girlfriend? -Kitty

Of course, Kitty. Of course I want to be your girlfriend as promise. -Me

You want me to become your girlfriend instead of best friend I just want to... -Kitty

I know we're best friends forever. -Me

As we sat up and talked for a secret of love

Kitty, I just want to ask you something a little favor? -Me

What is it, honey? -Kitty

Can I please please tell you a secret that I would know? -Me

Alright, go ahead. -Kitty

Well also that I really want to be your girlfriend and all that stuff but still, I need to know what my secret lesbians are that we are in love with each other. -Me

You want us to become girlfriend and girlfriend as a secret so you can tell everyone our secret? Is that what you want to ask secretly? -Kitty

By the way, I also want to know becoming a secret identity of romance is that I secretly want to be bisexual or attractive on girls so would you also keep a secret for us? -Me

No! Why would we keep a secret about being a lesbian and also besides that why do you just want to be best friends with me instead of someone else? I mean is this why that we are pretending to be a first lesbian date? -Kitty

No no, I am just being honest with you, Kit, and by the ways I just want to be part of us that we are keeping secrets and matter of fact, we are not telling anybody about this, and you know what I just don't want to say it out loud, and I promise that I am not going to tell anybody. Alright? -Me

Well...right...okay then I promise that I am not going to tell anybody that we are in love with each other I'll keep that to myself. -Kitty

Good. I promise that we'll keep it to ourselves and we're just gonna keep this between you and me. -Me

Okay. You and Me together for anything. -Kitty

I promise and then I'll never ever tell. -Me

A Human and Cat. [Kitty and I lightly looked into each other's eyes and then suddenly we smile, our face grew closer and closer until we slowly kiss into each other on the lips and then now the kiss was great for now on, Kitty and I have just broke the kiss.]

Wow Teona! I just-didn't even know how it is for then. But really I thought you wanted to be best friends with me. -Kitty

I thought it would too, Kitty but if I tell you a secret about the kiss then- -Me

Kitty took my head and kiss me on the lips and then it is a secret. But when I kiss her and then she kiss me then we kissed until the kiss is broke.

Wow...that was...-Me

A what? -Kitty

The secret kiss. I think I would love to be fun to do it again. -Me

Okay, let's both just do it again, honey! -Kitty

[As we start getting under the covers and moaned from her hand moving between her legs. Kitty's head flew back. We both began to moan as we were playing with each other. Later, Kitty was going in slow motion. We put our head to each other's lips and kept it locked and then the unlocked lips were released but we sat up and then we look at each other's face but it looks like we can play the kiss on the lips game] Kitty didn't know how powerful, I was until now. Soon, Kitty could feel some warmness going through my body.

Your hands are so gentle -Me as I moaned. I can't even trust myself to let you played me and even though I'm _dying_ to feel your hands caressing them again."

She applied just a little pressure as her fingers pressed lightly upwards, letting her fingertips manipulate the fleshy mass of my shoulders. I leaned her head back into Kitty as she moaned her pleasure aloud.

Oh My God. We can still play the kissing game tomorrow but still...we have to get to sleep now, because it's getting late. -Kitty

I know Kit, maybe we should be getting to sleep by now. Goodnight. -Me

Goodnight, dearie. -Kitty

Kitty's fingers drifted up the front of my chest until she was tickling the lower part of the aureoles, making her shiver with delight.

Me and Kitty just slept with each other like cuddle buddies and also the next morning, as soon as I'm still sleeping by her but she wrap her arms around my waist and so as I put my hands over my heart and still sleeping but she was talking in my ear and whisper.

Good Morning, sweetie. How you doing? -Kitty

[Sighs] Good Morning, Kitty. I'm great I just had the comfort sleep in your apartment and I just feel so comfortable. -Me

I'm so glad you can come live with me but when I try to find someone to live with me but I guess I have to choose-you. -Kitty

Me? I'm so glad that I chose you although, Kits. Because you were the best friend I've ever had. -Me

I'm so glad to have you as my best friend, sweetie. -Kitty

I'm so glad that I have you as my best friend too. -Me

It's like 6:30 in the morning maybe we should get up and get ready for work. Got to go get in the shower. K -Kitty

Alright. May I come with you to work? -Me

If you want to honey, you can always come to work with me or you can stay home if you like. -Kitty

K. -Me

Kitty got in the shower, brushing her teeth and put on her clothes and suddenly she came out of the bathroom and said.

Anybody. -Kitty

Do not leave me here all by myself. -Me

I'm gonna leave you here all by yourself like that, but all I'm saying is that I need you to look after my apartment. -Kitty

Alright. As long as I don't let anybody in here. So can you at least trust me with it? -Me

Right, so...if I trust you to look after my house then promise not let anybody in here? -Kitty

I promise that I will never ever never ever let anybody in your house and I'm not let anybody in here at all because I don't want your house to destroyed. -Me

Now, in case if an emergency call me and text me to see if anybody is trying to break into my house do you understand me? -Kitty

I will let you know if people are trying to break in hey do you got the security alarm? -Me

Of course I do, sweetheart. Here if you call me here but don't wait too late to call me. -Kitty

I won't sweetie Kitty I promise not to let anybody in here unless it's the right person. -Me

Say...any more answers? -Kitty

No, but go ahead and have a good day at work, my dear cat. -Me

Kay kay. -Kitty

Wanna kiss play later on? -Me

Sure. Why not, I'll play a kiss on the face and definitely on the lips too. -Kitty

[Kitty and I just kiss each other on the cheek but she told me that we're gonna play the kiss game after work]

After she left I just got up in the morning and then I took a shower that I still have all of my clothes right here with me and then I brush my teeth, mouthwash it. Then I went into the living room with legs gap and my thighs are open but not closed when I went in there but I sit in the living room but I grab my covers and then sit on the couch while Kitty is off to work when I was doing it I made her bed up and then I started cleaning up her bedroom, her living room is fine but I gotta do this while she gets back from work at T.U.F.F. at TUFF HQ while Kitty is return to work where the Chief and they welcome her back. When I was at home waking up then I just laying down and then suddenly I got my cell with me but Kitty has her cellphone too but I probably want to get this rest right here until she comes home. Later at TUFF, Kitty was sitting down and then she started to miss me and I was wondering that if I could come to work. But there she was talking to Chief.

Agent Katswell. We've missed you, we haven't seen you at work for awhile. -Chief

I know but right now, I have a new roommate right now. -Kitty

What what is it? -Keswick

A female. -Kitty

What is it? Is it a human or an animal? Hebert

No, she's a human. A human girl with ginger blond hair with green eyes. -Kitty

Okay but where is she? -Chief

She's at my apartment relaxing there. -Kitty

How does she feel when she just moved there, Katswell? Hebert

She loves it, she loves to live with me because...she likes me. -Kitty

You like her or she likes you? -Chief Hebert

She likes me because she's just want to be my new best friend that I met. -Kitty

She just want to be your new best friend of course? -Chief

Yes, she just said that she wants to be my best friend that I wanna like an-hold on that could be her. What's up? Well I'm still at work. Well I'll call you back after work at 5:00 okay. You okay in by yourself? Did you let anybody in here? Okay make sure you look out the window to see if there's no one coming by. Sorry my new dear best friend, I'll call you later okay? See you. -Kitty

What was that? -Chief

Sorry that was my new best friend that I just talk to. I told her that I was gonna call her back after work. -Kitty

By the way that I would always say. -Chief

[Now it's Kitty's POV turn but now it has]

This is Kitty Katswell's Point Of View now. When I was at work today I mean I was back at work because I have a new roommate now but she just moved here with me because she was trapped in that hotel because she has to get her clothes together, but when she forgot to go back and get the rest of her clothes like all of them but when I help her I have an extra suitcase right here but we both have 2 even though he sister, Kanoha came here to pick her up and take her to my apartment to live with me. I think it would nice for it now. When she got there, she felt like that she is happy that she is with me but she says she will live with me as new best friends. After an 1 hour later, so after work it's time for me to say see you tomorrow in the morning but after she said this morning that she and I could play the kissing game when I get home from work. At 5:00PM, after work, I drove myself and get a doughnut and then but when I got something to eat but when I drive to my apartment when I got home I ring the doorbell and then I call to her and tell her to let me in and she was like "Kitty Katswell." and then I came in here and then my friend just said.

Hi! Welcome home, dearie Katswell. How's work today? -Me

Work is going fine. How's your day today? -Kitty

You know just sitting at your apartment chillin. -Me

Oh what did you do when I was gone to work? -Kitty

Um nothing just cleaning up in your apartment. I straighten up the bed I clear the living room out, and then I even clean your bed while you left and then I lay back down on the sofa and rest again until I got up and answer the door. -Me

You did? For me? You did all that cleaning in the living room, the bedroom and definitely the bathroom while I left? Awwwwww, Teona. That's so a good job for you to do, girl! That's why I want to be with you forever and ever for my whole life! -Kitty

Really? Do you mean if we're gonna play a kissing game while you're home now. Do you want to do it tonight? -Me

Okay, how about if we can have a date tonight in my apartment? -Kitty

I think that would be a great idea, girlfriend! -Me

I know. You and I are gonna have so much fun together! -Kitty

We surely are gonna have a date tonight, honey! -Me

I know but let me just go ahead and prepare for date dinner tonight. Kitty

Then while I was waiting in her room thinking that I wanted to do with her but when I'm still in my clothes like on my mini blue pleated skirt, black tank top and then still walking with my barefeet. I stare at my feet by looking down quietly like I was...never talks that much...I believe that I loved my skinny soft legs and maybe still in my small thighs I love gap legs and its little sexy thing. After an hour later Kitty was finish preparing for dinner while he go change her clothes but she put on blue dress and then she walks with a barefeet too. Like she said "dinner's ready!". Then she closed my eyes with her hands and show me a surprise. While the music plays softly and softly like smooth jazz. While we are sitting down at the table we are having fish, fries and maybe some cole slaw we have beverage like fresh lemonade taste as soon as I sat down while we started talking.

Kitty, I just wanted to say...thanks for making this dinner tonight. I really appreciated. -Me

You are so absolutely welcome, sweetie. That's why I wanted to make that dinner for. -Kitty

For both of us? -Me

Yes. That's what I really want to do because I'm definitely don't have time for no spending money these diner's restaurant. -Kitty

I know that's right, baby. Because that's what you have to do what you gotta do. -Me

That's what I really want to do when I was at home cooking dinner and probably breakfast so if we can go to breakfast we can. -Kitty

Sometimes. Not all the time. -Me

Like not all the time okay. Not all the time. I know it is now, girl so...let's eat before it gets cold. -Kitty

As Kitty and I eating this dinner now while the smooth jazz is still playing while I'm sitting there but after our dinner date. We clean the plates out, we were in the living room but then. We ate our dinner up and then still then but I'm standing there behind we are playing games like "I'm standing there so I won't look behind." but when I did but I didn't look behind but someone is wrapping arms around my waist the 5 ft 6 girl is Kitty. She talks quietly and I didn't say anything about it. She just warp her arms around my waist and then I look up to her and then she ask me that I want to dance with me but I want to dance like slow.

Hey. Sweetheart. -Kitty

Yes. -Me

Wanna dance with me? -Kitty

Sure thing, Kitty Sweetie. -Me

Kitty held her hand out and then I held my hand out I took her hand, she took my hand and then we both dance with each other. We did a slow dance. But I lay on her chest but then she spin me around slowly and I dance slowly like it. When Kitty look to her in my eyes and while I look to her eyes and then I said.

Kitty Katswell. I just had the amazing night dinner date. -Me

I know, Teona Hemphi. I would always can date you because you are my charming pretty girlfriend. -Kitty

Cat and the Human. I would always know that. You know what I just want to be the part of you as your girlfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend would always can be. You know I just want to be with you no matter what let us be the part to the beginning from the start but by the way. You and me are the best friends forever forever in my heart. We can always be free. Love is love what we can bring. I...I have love now. -Me [I stared at her eyes and then I close my eyes and slowly my face grew closer and closer and closer and by then I have the passionate kiss right upon her lips but when I kiss her, Kitty close her eyes while I'm kissing her then she wrap her arms around my waist while I put my arms on her shoulder while our lips were locked in for 4 minutes. The window that who is watching the Chameleon who watches us kissing but then when sees this our lips were released and unlocked slowly and Kitty had said.

Te...I...I...thought it never felt that way...the kiss that I really ever felt like it...but you're right...I love the kiss that you kiss me...being with you has my eyes are open...looking upon to you is fun...I love being with you and never leave you behind...I promise I'll stay with you...forever... -Kitty

Yes! Kits, this could be fun that I want to be now more than like it. I'll hold you closer, you're so warmth, tender, the quality of state, or sensation of being warm. I'm still your partner though and maybe I'm still want to be your girlfriend forever companion which it matters to the stars. -Me

I know but I could feel my heart pounding to yours can you feel it? -Kitty

I could feel it, babe. It's so lovely! -Me

You know I could always spend some time with you by the way. -Me

Awwwwww, you can spend some more time always, honey but you know what. This the dinner date that I've ever had for both of us! -Kitty

I know but we should be heading to bed soon... -Me

I know, babe. But its getting late because I don't want to miss work you know. -Kitty

I know you don't either, hun. Lovemates are new dates around here. -Me

Well, I guess it's time for it to be for the new next chapter around here. -Kitty

Yes it's time for it, well we gotta get to sleep. I have a nice wonderful time here. -Me

So let us be...I know but it always fun for it -Kitty

[Both laughs] We know it could be the one for it well. Gotta get going new next chapter its next. See you the next episode! -Kitty and Me

**I'm so glad one of you can read it but I already have that I wanted but I just finished it. Well, I guess Me and Kitty Katswell just had our dinner date tonight. Well...I wanted to do this...the third chapter but right now...I'm just gonna go ahead and move on to the new next chapter...like, see ya! Like, don't wanna be ya!**


	4. This is the Part of Us

**Hello, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX is right here again and I apologize This is me and I really want to tell a story about me and her.**

**Hi, my name is Teona and I just wanted to make this new chapter how me and Kitty on into this new roommate scene check it out!  
**

**Enjoy this, I hope some of you would like this.**

**This is the story of Me and Kitty Katswell have first met. This is my POV, stands for Point of View.**

**Last time...**

**[My Point of View] When Kitty and I are playing with each other we got in the at night at 11:00PM. When Kitty woke up early in the morning at 6:30AM, she got up for work while I stay in here by myself. When Kitty trusted me to look after her apartment while she's off to work at T.U.F.F when the Chief and Keswick were waiting for her to come back because she has not been to work for like these days. When I was calling Kitty while she's at work but I hang up on her quickly because I'll call her back sooner or later. When she came home from work. Kitty had prepared for dinner now, while I'm coming to dinner. It was the dinner date. She cook some fish, fries and even cole slaw for dinner. We have a beverage like lemonade. After our dinner, we had the dance and then we dance slowly by the way. I had our real first passionate kiss on the lips. While we're at it we just had the first girlfriend date ever!**

**XxATwilightGirlForeverGirlxX still working on it...**


End file.
